


The Moon, embracing his Sun.

by shikyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Joseon!AU, Just pure smut don't expect anything, Kinda domestic af idk, M/M, Prince Jongin and General Oh, There's mild mention of homophobia, Top Oh Sehun, idk if i'm tagging everything right SORRY, star crossed lovers?, the summary ain't telling anything THE TAGS IS!, use of aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyung/pseuds/shikyung
Summary: The general has never loved anyone else the way he loves the crown prince.





	The Moon, embracing his Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin is younger. Also I did this because I can’t stop thinking of this [pic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a120e8306a015ae7892c944fc15d28bb/tumblr_plwa93j4iD1xcoxipo1_540.jpg) (ctto) ;-; Pls leave a feedback if you'd like bc I haven't written fics in f o r e v e r and I barely proofread this one bye... . (oh and hmu at my twitter @zkdlkr too hehe)

The crown prince is currently busy.

His wrists are tied up above his head with a silk ribbon, binding him under the burning gaze of Sehun’s dark brown orbs. He couldn’t see, but oh, he knows, the general was watching him intently. The chamber was only dimly-lit with a single candle, his eyes only able to make out the silhouette of his lover in the darkness as his legs spread out further for the fingers currently twisting between his legs underneath his robe.

He’s not sure if he can handle the dizzying haze anymore as the other male jabs his long digits at one particular spot that had his toes curling in pleasure, his back arching into a deep, beautiful curve as he sighs aloud, thighs visibly trembling as they’re held wide open with Sehun’s free hand. The substance used as lube which Sehun claimed he brought home from Ming could be the reason of his heightened sensitivity. He’d never shuddered to pieces the way he is at the moment—and he was sure the mysterious aphrodisiac is the reason why he’s so lightheaded and aroused and so needy for something bigger to fill him up only a few minutes into being fingered into the bedding.

“Please, I ought to—“

“Ssh. Someone might hear you,” Sehun replies, his voice deep and demanding enough to render him speechless, in the manner that tells Jongin he’d never get it his way, despite him being the prince, whose demands would normally be met no matter the circumstances. Sehun has power over him, more than anyone else around him. The brunet plants a soft kiss on Jongin’s sweaty forehead, chuckling under his breath just observing how pouty he gets when the prince can’t have what he wants. He adoringly coos before removing the head piece resting on the young prince’s head, letting his long hair loose and falling down his shoulders while Jongin’s sobs drown out against Sehun’s lips as he catches his in a hot, searing kiss, lithe body shivering as the squelching wetness between his legs makes him squirm.

 “I can’t believe how pliant and needy I can make you just by kissing you.” Sehun’s voice was sickeningly saccharine, just like the honey and yuja tea that Jongin liked so much. His touch pulls him in further like he’s being sucked in, unable to pry himself away, but it was a pleasure, an honour. His mouth waters at the sweet aftertaste of Sehun’s kiss, wanting more. Sehun is an addiction—a risk, even, an addictive risk. The moment the general walked into his chamber, he’d thrown himself onto the male in tangled limbs and a messy kiss, welcoming his lover after a long day of separating from him. He hadn’t even realised that they were already on the floor, robes partially open and his legs already spread like this—so the general was right. Just kissing him is enough to drive him wild.

Sehun continues the kisses along Jongin’s collarbone. His hot, peppermint scented breath brushed against sensitive sun kissed skin and the prince shudders, having missed this even though they’d just had sneaked a quick lovemaking just this morning. He wanted to drown further in the man’s hold, even though it could mean getting himself removed from the position of the crown prince, or even killed by his scheming stepmother who’d always wanted to have his own son step in for the position instead. In fact, he knew the kingdom would never accept a crown prince who sleeps with the same general who is serving the king, another man, a walking epitome of their taboo. Yes—their love was indeed forbidden, by the kingdom’s standards, and even in the eyes of the people. He’d heard whispers in the hallways, in the closed chambers where the servants gather, of the indecent rumours about the prince’s preferences in lovers. He was sure, any way this goes, this will never end well. Yet, he did not seem to worry when Sehun kisses him once more like he’s never been kissed before, everything clouding his head in the regular days perishes into thin air, because Sehun is everything he could ever ask for all twenty four winters of his life.

“Are you alright?” Sehun asks, couldn’t get enough of Jongin’s little breathy whimpers as he flicks his wrist and practically shoves all three fingers in his hole, twisting the digits again and continuously rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves to milk his prostate—and Jongin is almost at the verge of tears. It felt too good and he almost couldn’t contain the noises threatening to ripple through his chest.

“Oh,” Jongin mewls, his head thrown back and his hips rolling down sensually, and Sehun’s blood rushes down south pretty quickly at the sight. “No… You,” he mumbles simply, lulling his head and tilting it aside to look down so he can see Sehun’s mouth curl into a smug grin. “I want you, general, now, can’t wait.”

He didn’t realise how much he’s drooling as Sehun eventually removes his velvet undercoat and opened his robe to reveal his fully hardened length, stroking it with his free hand, spreading the trickles of clear precum down the shaft. Its size never fails to surprise Jongin, and the sheer beauty of it—its thickness, its angry red hue and the protruding veins running along its length, Jongin had craved for this all day long. Walking around the palace during the biggest feast of the year with nothing underneath his robe did not help his hidden desires for the man. The thrill and excitement engulfed him all the way into the end of the day, until Sehun catches a glimpse of Jongin’s bare legs inviting him into his chambers that night. It was their promise to meet again, and Jongin wanted to make it special.

It was only a matter of time until Sehun is guiding his shaft to the puckered entrance, rubbing the tip against the dripping opening in slow circles, enough to get Jongin’s breath to stir heavily before pushing it in slowly. The sound the prince makes is priceless—he’s purring like a little kitten, speared open with cock with his legs spread wide, toes curling as Sehun pushes further and further and stretches his walls until he’s balls deep in his pert bottom. He could feel the creamy liquid Sehun used earlier pushed out from the thrust and trickling down his hole, it’s so warm and delightful and Jongin knows by Sehun’s silence he’s as blissed out as he is. The elder stayed still for a while, letting Jongin adjust, but the latter was already rocking his hips down and squeezing his thighs around Sehun’s hips, heels pressing down the curve of his ass as he forces him to drive himself further.

“Someone’s impatient,” Sehun comments, and Jongin giggles. Even his titters sound like sex, Sehun doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky by ending up with a minx this god-like and beautiful. Sehun remembers the first time his eyes landed on the beautiful young prince; amidst a calm night under the grace of the moonlight. Had he known someone can be this mesmerising and full of wonder, he wouldn’t have worshipped the moon and instead, the prince’s godly presence and the grounds he walks on. Everything about him was beyond perfect and incomparable with anyone in the kingdom—and perhaps that was enough of a reason for him to risk it all for the love of his life.

“My love. Look at me,” Jongin whispers, hips raising and pushing down against the length, entirely engulfing the thick girth into the tightness of his walls as his palms hold taut onto the male’s broad shoulders. His plump lips parted for soft little moans as his gaze falls onto Sehun’s. They yearn for the male’s love more than anything and Sehun knows it too, how they know their world, their feelings more than anyone does. The sinking need and yearning for each other bubbled up each time Sehun’s name spills from Jongin’s lips, quiet and barely above a whisper, only to be heard by his lover.

Sehun’s sense of urgency bubbles up when his little prince started to whine under his breath, not having enough that he squeezes his thighs tight around Sehun’s waist as a tell-tale sign to start moving. He starts with a rocking motion, pushing forward with his eyes set on Jongin’s reaction. It was a pleasant sight, as per usual, with his head lolled aside to look down at where they were connected, delicate fingers twisting the edges of his pillow. He’s too lovely for his own good, Sehun thinks, unable to help himself from kissing the top of Jongin’s head before he draws his hips backwards slowly, only to slam forward once, watching as the prince lets out a loud, surprised gasp.

He does it again, and Jongin’s lithe body squirms underneath his larger frame. They remained slow and steady with the sensual lovemaking, with Sehun rocking into him in a measured pace, his hands cradling the back of Jongin’s head as he fucks into the tightness, Jongin’s melodious moans ringing into his ears as he gasps and begs for more. They kiss once more with passion burning in their lungs, with tongues and teeth, endless adoration and sickening lust pouring into both ends of their union.

The sounds Jongin makes are incredibly divine, just like he is, and it kept Sehun going, sometimes slamming with a roll of his hips to hear the sounds contort from soft to breathy to squeaky, all while basking in the pleasurable feeling of being inside of him as the latter clamps impossibly tight around his cock.

And the smell, particularly the smell of the aphrodisiac, was intense. It filled Jongin’s nerves with prickling heat that crawls up his entire body, spreading from his chest across the dip of his stomach and all the way south to his twitching, neglected cock. It drove him insane through the passing moment and he wants Sehun to do more with it, but before the elder was about to, Jongin was already spreading more of the creamy, mucilaginous substance along the length of his cock and more onto Sehun’s length. Sehun didn’t stop him, but he knows it would send Jongin to the edge eventually, leaning down to press a kiss underneath his jaw as his lover grunts under his breath.

“Don’t regret that later, your dear highness, it’s supposed to rouse you with utter ecstasy,” Sehun reminds, watching as Jongin pushes his chest a little to make space for his little change in position, turning around and getting on all fours. Jongin doesn’t care, and kept his throbbing length snugged inside his slippery hole, jutting his ass high up in the air as he slams back slowly to tell Sehun exactly that, with Sehun picking up the pace, proprietorial hands kneading full hips and sharp nails digging into his flesh.

“Just go fas—t, unh, faster,” Jongin groans under his breath, not having enough even with cock lodged so deep inside of him he could feel the stir of his impending orgasm up his throat. That was enough for Sehun, and he fucks him harder, faster, hand snaking up the curves of his back and running across and dipping into the dimples, feeling every inch of his lover up like it was his last day on Earth.

Jongin felt his small cock shuddering between his legs as it started to drool with a heavy trail of precum staining the sheets, his lover pounding him balls-deep into his ass, the heavy sounds of skin slapping against skin resonating in the grand sized chamber, moans threatening to rip through his throat to break out from his breathy sighs. At this point, the risk of getting caught felt like balancing at the very pointy end of a spear. They could get caught anytime now if Jongin were to moan an octave higher, but Sehun was there to save the day, wrapping a large hand around his mouth and let the noises muffle out against his palm. His nosy, loud mouthed eunuch can’t suspect anything now, not when he’s not finished making his beloved see smell and taste sight.

The slow rhythmic grinds of his hips as he brutally pounds into the suffocating heat of his walls are pushing Jongin halfway out of his mind, keening further as Sehun tilts Jongin’s head to him so their mouths are attached again in a messy, slobbery kiss, drool dribbling down Jongin’s chin as he sobs into his mouth.

The elder gropes and kneads at his prince’s tender chest, his sensitive nubs being played with beneath his robe as it eventually comes undone and falling down his shoulders; the tousled strands of his long and silky onyx mane gripped tight in Sehun’s free hand as he pulls it back, before he completely manhandles Jongin into a new position, laid on a side of his body with one leg pushed up to his chest. The grinding felt more intimate and from here Sehun can see the squelching mess between Jongin’s legs as he takes his cock, with the younger mewling and trashing around from the intense sensation.

And then—the substance stirred inside them with little sparks, sending jolts of electricity along every nerve ending there is in their bodies and lighting them up in wildfire, one that made Jongin writhe and cry into his pillow too as his entire body is set ablaze. His thighs tremble harshly as his orgasm crashes him hard with one particularly aimed angle of Sehun’s thrust, shooting continuous ropes of cum on his own thigh as Sehun chases his own release too, rutting the tight heat through his climax as spurts of cum fills Jongin’s little hole. He pumps him full of his release, knowing Jongin loves it when he does it and plugs him up with his cock, watching his small cock emptying the last of his juices as Sehun helps him out in lazy strokes of his palm along the length. Eventually, he falls on top of the younger male’s body, staying there as they both basks in the afterglow of an intense orgasm with soft little pants and breathless kisses planted on each other’s’ faces.

 

 

“So… I loved it,” Jongin mutters under his breath, breaking the silence a long while after they’ve regained their breaths, relaxed in Sehun’s embrace as the elder idly plants little kisses along his shoulder. Sehun perks up and looks down at the prince, fondly smiling down at the love of his life. “What did you love?”

“First and foremost… you, my everything,” Jongin bashfully admits, cheeks feeling hot when he turns his head, looking at Sehun. It was too bad the candle had blown out long ago, and the only thing he can make out in the darkness was the shadow of his lover’s figure. “And secondly, the aphrodisiac—it worked better than I expected. It felt like I was going to explode when it started to spread across my body.” It wasn’t the first time they used it, but the other times round they only used it experimentally, in small amount instead of messy dollops like they just tried. As it was said, the more the better, and perhaps the trader in Ming was right about the other… interesting inventions too. He keeps a mental note to see the man again some other time during his trip outside of Joseon.

“We’ll use it again,” Sehun murmurs, kissing what’s his again—from his forehead, his cute button nose down to his plump, pink lips. Everything that was Jongin belonged to him, and he would not give any of this up for anything, ever.

“And I love you, forever and always.”

 


End file.
